Aurora Glade (mission)
Category:Prophecies_missions Mission Objectives Gain access to the Henge of Denravi. * Get to the Henge Portal. * Attune the Henge Portal before the White Mantle do it. * ADDED Attune the thorn pedestal to clear the vine gate. * BONUS Assassinate the Demagogue. * ADDED Attune both thorn pedestals to clear the vine gate. * ADDED Kill the Henge Guardian. Primary The mission begins with an easy but long run through the jungle. Attune the first pedestal to clear the vines blocking the path (A on the map). To do so, talk with the druid, take a rune crystal from the thorn pedestal next to him and place it on the other thorn pedestal. Fight on until you get to a spot with two pedestals, one on each side (B on the map). To open the way forward, both pedestals need to be attuned with crystals. Doing this starts the White Mantle running to attune the Henge Portal, so make sure you have your tactics discussed first. If you see someone running to place crystals and you are uncertain that they understand the nature of the mission, wait at the druid until they place the first crystal, then grab the second crystal as soon as it appears. Now you have control of the timing. Attune the Henge Portal by attuning all three pedestals with crystals before the White Mantle succeed in attuning them all. The crystals are located at point C on the map and the pedestals at the three point Ds on the map. After the pedestals are attuned, a cinematic plays and you are transported into the henge. There you need to kill the Henge Guardian, a level 20 Behemoth; this should be an easy fight. Afterwards, another cut scene plays and you will find yourself at the Henge of Denravi. Tip: One tactic that worked was to let the Mantle claim all but one pedestal. The last one they try to claim is the one directly opposite where they appear from. To get here, they have to go between two cliff areas and then across a land bridge, providing two natural choke points where it is easy to kill the runners with their crystals. Place the majority of the group between the two cliffs and another one or two back at the bridge in case the crystal-runner gets through. Often, you can body block the runner. Once you have done this, just slay all White Mantle that come out. When no more come, the bonus mission is trivial, as is claiming all the pedestals. Tip: Slowing down the Mantle runners makes this quest a lot easier. Therefore, Warriors should equip Sprint, Hamstring, and Bull's Strike. Mesmers, bring along your Imagined Burden or Ethereal Burden (whichever lasts longer, based on your skill specializations), or both, if you can, because of the long regeneration times. Elementalists have several slowing/knockdown skills, especially in Water Magic and Earth Magic. Rangers should equip Pin Down; Barbed Trap can come in handy as well. A Beast Mastery-oriented Ranger can also bring Maiming Strike. Tip: Also consider bringing enchantment removal skills: the White Mantle Abbots cast several of them, and have a tendency to cast Divine Intervention at the most inconvenient times. Removing it will make fights easier and faster, especially during the final phase, when they will not hesitate to cast it on their runners, causing potential problems. Tip: If the party isn't interested in doing the bonus or doesn't care, they can simply run the crystals to open the Henge Portal. With a party of 2 or more, or a single player with speed skills (Rangers take Storm Chaser and Dodge, Warriors take Sprint, Elementalists take Armor of Mist; reapply when it regenerates), it is possible to outrun the White Mantle. Note: It is not sufficient to simply kill the Henge Guardian. Though it is not stated, you must also dispatch the two Root Behemoths that are near him as well. Therefore, don't make a suicidal rush at the Guardian, even if time is an issue. He tends to deal less damage than his two underlings, anyways. Bonus Rescue the ranger Less Longbow from the White Mantle attacking him (1 on the map). He will tell you of the Demagogue, a powerful member of the Mantle, whom you should kill. Note: When you first catch sight of Less Longbow on your radar, pause a moment and observe if he is being attacked by the two White Mantle Knights near him. The Knights' attack script is not triggered until you come too close to Less, which means that if you dally around long enough, Less will be able to slaughter the two Knights all by himself and will therefore be in no danger. If, however, you come too close, the two White Mantle Knights will start pummelling Less. He can take some punishment and uses Healing Signet liberally, however if you defeat the nearby boss just before reaching him the knights activate "I Will Avenge You!", which is a problem. In this scenario, you'll have to quickly rush to Less' aid before he dies. If you have a human-controlled monk in your party, send them on ahead to keep Less alive until the rest of the group can get there. A Ranger with Throw Dirt and a running skill can also keep Less alive for a few more crucial seconds. Note There is a path just before that area, guarded by two mantle,hidden by a house/bush thing, you can go up it and only have to deal with the two mantle instead of the groups. When you get to the final crystal stage, the Demagogue is positioned near the back where all the White Mantle are coming from (2 on the map). Tip: One way to complete the bonus is to kill all the Mantle's runners first, and then drive your way to where the Mantle are coming from. This means that at least one pedestal needs to be in the possession of the White Mantle until the bonus is completed. You will need to be extra vigilant in ensuring that all the Mantle runners are dead. Tip: The safest way to do the bonus is to do the following: * Capture the pedestal nearest you (immediately to your right as you enter and nearest the crystals pod). * Let them take the leftmost pedestal, then kill the forces protecting the pedestal, but do not take it (it is usually the first one taken by them). * Capture the pedestal nearest the White Mantle (straight across from the one you hold). * Now, one of your members should stay behind (preferably a Warrior with Sprint, but class makes no difference) and grab a crystal. * The White Mantle will try to retake this one consistently. They will send forces there, group by group and their runners will come here. * Ignore the White Mantle runner. Every time he runs to the pedestal, let him retake it and then have your runner retake it again. The dumb runner will go back to get another crystal; you should have your runner do likewise and wait for him. * Make it very clear to your runner that he should not take the third pedestal, otherwise the mission ends before you get the bonus. * The remaining five members of your group should slowly advance, killing small group after small group until you demolish all the White Mantle forces. In the end, the Demagogue will be left alone and easy to kill. Do not rush the entrance, or you wll be swarmed by a group of 8-10 White Mantle; wait for them to exit group-by-group. Tip: Another way to do the Bonus is by force-killing the Demagogue. It's the fastest way, but there's no assurance that you can complete the Mission afterwards. So, doing the Bonus this way is meant for players who already did the Mission. So, as you get the crystal, let the White Mantle attune the left pedestal. Let them go (do not attack) and then attune it yourself. Now, run to the right path, past the middle pedestal, and wait for the White Mantle runner to come back to attune the left pedestal again. As they leave his quarters, rush there (by the right path), ignore the White Mantle there and go straight to the Demagogue. Throw everything you've got at him; hopefully you will kill him and complete the Bonus. Tip: a very easy way to complete this bonus is to have 2 or 3 of the party take the pedestals as normal and the others should run straight past the first and second pedestals and hug the wall, keeping it on your right. Follow it round and sneak past a huge group of White Mantle (there should be enough room to not aggro them). Past this group you will find the Demagogue all on his own, as he is a fairly weak lvl 16 warrior killing him should be no problem. Completing the bonus this way should only take 2-3 minutes after the area with the 3 pedestals is reached, just remind your team not to attune all 3 pedestals until the bonus is complete. Tip: You may also ignore the Crystals altogether and rush towards the Demagogue, taking the rightmost path (towards the pedestal the White Mantle already control) and skirting the bulk of their forces. Even with a full hench party, when done properly you can avoid any encounters. The Demagogue should go down quickly. Time is not an issue, as the Mantle's runners are slow, and they must capture two pedestals to "win". This leaves you with over two minutes, more than enough time. If you have a running skill, you may wish to grab a crystal and claim the Mantle pedestal (the red one) on your way; this will give you even more time. Note: Occasionally the White Mantle will send out a group which does not contain a runner; these will sit around one of the pedestals as if to guard it. Be wary of engaging these longer than necessary, as it is all too easy for a runner to slip in during the combat and claim the pedestal. If you see a large group of more than 4-5 approaching, chances are it is a "guard" group and a runner group combined. If this happens you should retreat, since you will be overwhelmed by numbers should you choose to fight them all at once. Note: Even if you fail the mission before completing the bonus, it is possible to still get the bonus if you have lowered the Demagogue's health enough and have placed degen skills on him before the failed mission kills your party. You then just sit and wait for the degen to kill the Demagogue, get the bonus, and then return to outpost. Note: It is possible to steal the enemy crystal from their pedestal while they are distracted. You use it to attune a portal for yourself, or simply keep it from them. Skill Capture * Dryder's Defenses from Cuthbert the Chaste (not available before Marhan's Grotto). * Convert Hexes from Garr the Merciful (not available before Camp Rankor). * Divine Intervention from Garr the Merciful (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Order of Pain from Kenric the Believer (not available before Port Sledge). * Well of the Profane from Kenric the Believer (not available before The Misplaced Sword quest at Heroes' Audience). * Guilt from Lars the Obeisant (not available before The Misplaced Sword quest at Heroes' Audience). * Glyph of Elemental Power from Manton the Indulgent (not available before Port Sledge). * Searing Heat from Manton the Indulgent (not available before Copperhammer Mines). Bosses *Behemoths ** Henge Guardian *Plants ** Tree of Vitality *White Mantle ** Holt the Iron Boot Heel ** Cuthbert the Chaste ** Garr the Merciful ** Kenric the Believer ** Lars the Obeisant ** Manton the Indulgent Additional Notes The players will be in the Henge of Denravi at the completion of this mission. Players looking for a cartographer title can reveal an area east of the Demogogue that is not on any mission path.